


Soft LU headcannons

by artofcami



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Laundry day, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Music, Sewing, Singing, hair shenanigans, idk about tags man, sky is an angel, there's some stuff I wondered about okay, they just be living in the woods, wash day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artofcami/pseuds/artofcami
Summary: Life on the road may be rough, life as a chosen hero may be spectacular, but it has it's more normal sides, too.----------------------------------------------Basically just some short headcannons about the more ordinary and softer moments of the nine heroes' traveling life, and their living together in general. I hope you enjoy! More to be added.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	1. All about the Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! So, I fell in love with this fandom very recently and read a whole bunch of fics. I came to wonder about some more ordinary details of traveling in a group, like, how do they do this and that? I'm planning a larger fic but inbetween I wrote some of these short headcannons/drabbles. Everybody and their grandmother has probably already written something like this but I liked them so I thought, why not. If you'd like, leave some feedback!

Wild used to keep his hair short during his original journey for practical reasons. After his quest was over, he discovered that he liked growing it out. It made him aware of the passage of time and helped him to keep a grip on reality while he ventured the vast emptiness of Hyrule mostly alone. It does get in the way easily, though, so he often asks Warriors to braid it. When there’s little time, he also puts in in a high pony tail or a very messy bun.

Unlike Wild, Four absolutely hates it when others mess with or do his hair. This is mostly because his different parts can never make up their mind on what style they want to keep it in, so it’s easiest to just leave it be.

_Facial hair_

Time: Usually has a razor with him and takes care of it when there’s time, but doesn’t mind all that much if there isn’t.

  
Twilight: Does mind and shaves it when it gets too long. He says it gets in the way with his gear. Doesn’t want to admit that he cares just a little bit about how it makes him resemble Time _a lot_ more.

  
Sky: Barely grows any facial hair. When it becomes necessary (which rarely ever happens) he asks Time to help him out.

  
Wind: Wishes, _so badly_ , that he could grow a real beard. He proudly wore his barely visible mini mustache for a few days until Warriors convinced him to take it off. _“Come on, it looks embarrassing. The ladies like it either clean or fully grown.”_

  
Warriors: Keeps his face _pristine_ at all times. He says he doesn’t want to look “unkempt”.

  
Legend: Doesn’t grow any facial hair, at all. He pretends not to care about it, but he is secretly envious that Twilight ends up looking 10 years older after not shaving for 5 days.

  
Hyrule: Just let’s it grow. There’s not much to shave off, anyways. When they approach a town, though, he makes an effort to shave it to the best of his abilities, which has left him with a gushing cut more then once.

  
Wild: Grows a beard _fast_ , but takes it off _even faster_. The others have watched in horror as he has, without flinching in the slightest, used the edge of his broadsword to shave his face. Legend bought him a few razor blades as soon as they hit the next town.

  
Four: Grows his beard out from time to time, in various styles (for a few weeks, he sported a mighty soul patch, much to Warriors' dismay). If his different colors can agree on a style, that is. Then again, it doesn’t matter that much. They can all appreciate that it prevents him from getting mistaken for a child.


	2. Dad Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad's need fun, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to group a few of these together into one chapter, so they don't get too short.

Games

Even though it might seem otherwise, both Twilight and Time love to play games and get into shenanigans as much as the rest of the Links. Time just usually keeps his youthful side to a minimum in order to uphold his role as an authority figure. Twilight often doesn’t join in on these activities because he is secretly not a very good loser, and - from experience - knows better than to let it show. However, Legend has caught them rough-housing once, when the whole camp was asleep, wrestling in the mud and laughing like they were teens again. He’s dying to snitch to Warriors, but for the sake of keeping the peace (or so he tells himself) he holds his tongue.

Also, ever since Time confirmed his hunch about his and Twilight’s blood relation, he’s been brushing up on his Dad jokes. He feels some kind of sadistic satisfaction when he notices that Twilight starts avoiding sentences that start with “I’m ...”.

Seamster

Time is the best out of the group at sewing and mending, even before Legend. Malon made him learn it when she got sick of fixing up his constantly torn clothing. Sometimes, he lets himself be convinced to mend something for Twilight or Wild if they ask very nicely, but he tries to keep his ability from the others in fear of becoming everyone’s seamster.


	3. Laundry Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroes this and that, when it comes down to it, they are sometimes just smelly boys.

  
Wild and Sky have the uncontested responsibility to do the laundry.

Or had, until Sky threatened to throw away anything that hadn’t been washed in more than three weeks (particularly Warriors very smelly socks), unless the others came and finally did it themselves. There was lots of moaning and complaining at first - after all, Wild and Sky were made to do it because they knew _how_ the best out of them all - but luckily, Sky is a good teacher. He and the other laundry victim were satisfied to see that the others picked it up quickly and realized it wasn’t that hard to do. As there is always a river or a lake where there is water to wash clothes, wash day quickly also becomes bath day, even though some of the heroes seem to take personal hygiene less seriously than others. Wind and Twilight in particular like to insist that they don’t need a bath, one being an unrelenting teenager, and the other a part-time wolf who shudders to think about soaking his thick, wooly pelt. To sweeten the deal, Wild tasks himself with washing Wolfie, lightly shampooing, rinsing and brushing the thick strands of fur (which, secretly, Twilight quite enjoys). When they are done, Legend never lets the opportunity slip to laugh at a soaked Wolfie rising from the water, looking like what he describes as an “oversized, nearly-drowned rat”. Twilight always makes sure to shake out his coat closest to Legend, only to be met with shrieks and incoherent curses.  
  
  
It’s innocent, simple rituals like these that always make Time feel a little bit at peace. He silently smiles to himself as, at a distance, seven boys and a wolf - who don't need to be heroes for just one day - prance or sit around the water, laughing and splashing at each other like nothing has ever happened. Even Legend has put down his hostile facade and sports a smug grin as he sneaks up on the Captain, suddenly pulling his leg out from under him, the other going down with a yelp. Hyrule takes off, swimming with unhurried strokes, a bit farther away from the shoreline, where Warriors has emerged to playfully lunge at Legend. Wind and Four are running in the shallow water, being chased by a tail-wagging Twilight. Sky and Wild sit at the shore, already lightly dressed again, and talk quietly amongst each other while watching the sparse, fluffed out clouds go by. Time leans against a tree, closing his eyes and sighing contently as he feels his body being warmed and dried off by the sun. _Let’s stay in this place in time just a little bit longer._


	4. Sing to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky is a gift.

Sky has a very nice singing voice. He generally has the most musical talent out of the nine, but is a bit self-conscious about showing it. He often talks about the times he used to spend making music with Sun, though, with her singing and him accompanying on the harp. Whenever someone compliments him on his talent, he likes to point out that Sun is much better than he is. 

After him, Warriors surprisingly is the second-best singer. He doesn't particularly like to show it off, either, although Wind has heard him singing to himself before when he was apparently completely lost in thought. He often still wonders what Warriors might have been thinking about. Despite them seemingly not believing in their talent much, both Sky and Warriors can be coaxed to perform a few songs, once in a red moon, when the night is young and the mood is light.

Wild doesn’t have the nicest voice but that never stops him from using it to sing (which has earned him more than one tired glare early in the morning). The others often catch him humming or quietly singing while cooking and performing other basic tasks, much like Hyrule.

Although some of the others probably do have some musical talent hidden in them (particularly Legend, Hyrule suspects) they don't seem to care much to nourish it. 


End file.
